1. Field of the Invention
The invention is based on an electrical switching device according to the preamble of claim 1.
2. Discussion of Background
The short-circuit currents which occur in high-voltage switchboards in the event of a fault and must be coped with by switching devices, in particular by quick-action grounding devices as well, are becoming ever larger, so that attention must increasingly be paid to increasing the life of the contact arrangements in these switching devices. Contact arrangements are known which are provided with finger cages. The individual contact fingers are subject to electrodynamic forces which are becoming ever larger as the rating of the high-voltage switchboards increases. If in addition to these electrodynamic forces, stresses also arise from arc effects, so that it is possible for welding to occur between the adjacent contact fingers in the finger cage. Such welding prevents the insertion of the mating contact into the finger cage, that is to say the switching device drive has to be equipped with considerable power reserves which make it possible to break these welds in all circumstances. Such a drive, which is equipped with a power reserve as a precautionary measure, is comparatively expensive.